With the development of wireless communication technology, various smart terminals are broadly employed, resulting in an explosive increase of data demand. When facing to this tremendous challenge, in view that wireless data traffic is not performed in balance, a dense deployment of a low power cell will be the most effective means for dealing with the future increase of the wireless data traffic. However, with the increase of the density of the cell deployment, some problems appear. For example, a frequent switching of cell may reduce performance of a system to some extent, and interference between cells with the same frequency may severely affect performance of an edge user, and the like. At present, a cell switching technique is typically utilized to solve the above problems. However, since a transition time of a switching state conversion is long, it is difficult for the cell switching to achieve a performance improvement, and even in some cases, the performance may be degraded. Therefore, there is a need for a communication management apparatus and a communication management method for improve a cell switching performance.